This invention relates, generally, to improvements in pipe anchors of the type used for anchoring pipe or conduits to structural members, particularly structural members in the underframes of railway cars. Pipe anchors of the general type provided by the present invention are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,792 dated Mar. 27, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,538 dated Sep. 16, 1980. The pipe anchor systems disclosed in these patents include wedge members which are driven into place on pipe anchor base members to complete the pipe anchor installations. Thereafter, one or more locking tabs on a base member forming part of the pipe anchor assembly are bent so as to lock the assembly and installation into place. If for some reason the locking tabs are broken off during or after installation, it becomes necessary to remove and replace the base member in order to restore the installation. Such removal and replacement are always undesirable and may be difficult and time consuming, especially when the base member has been permanently welded into place on a structural member.
An important object of the present invention is the provision of a pipe anchor system wherein a locking tab or pair of tabs are provided on the wedge or driven clamp member and automatically become bent and locked into place when the wedge or driven clamp member is driven "home" so as to complete the assembly and installation of the pipe anchor system. Accordingly, with an improved pipe anchor system provided by the present invention, it is not necessary to bend a locking tab in a separate step after a wedge member has been driven into place. Further, in the event that a locking tab becomes broken for some reason, it is not necessary to remove or replace the base member of the pipe anchor system. On the contrary, it is only necessary to replace the relatively inexpensive wedge or driven clamp member.